Once In a Lifetime
by KateCullen
Summary: It's the Marauder's final year at Hogwarts, and along with Lily and her friends, it's expected to be unforgettable. But will it be what they expected? And, Gasp, Sirius Black with a crush? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Missing Tradition and Reading Minds

A.N - Hey everyone! So this is my second fanfic, and my first actual attempt at a story longer than a one-shot! I only have a basic outline for this story so far, but I've been thinking about it for quite a bit now, so I'm hoping it will really take off. I only have the first two chapters completed, but I'm working as hard and fast as I can, so hopefully I'll be making updates as fast as possible! Reviews would be LOVELY so leave one whether you like it or hate it because I need feedback. Either way, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter. All I own is any characters you don't recognize. But if you thought I owned it all before, really, you can keep thinking it. I won't mind ;).**

Audrey Bennett tapped her foot impatiently on the platform ground, gritting her teeth.

Glancing at her watch she saw it was ten fifty-six exactly. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving platform nine and three-quarters in four minutes, and if James Potter was not there in time, Audrey would be _furious_.

"Dear, James seems to be running behind. Don't you think you should hop on the train and meet him there?" Mrs Bennett asked quietly, straining to peer around and see if she could spot her messy-haired neighbour.

Audrey whipped around to face her mum, and had the familiar yet still odd feeling that she was looking at herself, only 20 years older. Audrey and her mum were both tall with chestnut brown hair, big, deep blue eyes and full pink lips. Audrey was constantly told she looked exactly like her mother had when she was her age. They looked more like sister's than mother and daughter. The only difference was that while Mrs Bennett kept her hair cropped short, Audrey let hers flow down her back, almost to her waist.

"Mum, this is our _tradition_! Since first year we have boarded the train together, and so help me, if James misses our final time boarding the Hogwarts Express I will kill him!" Audrey growled, searching among the people for any sign of James.

Her mother sighed but Audrey ignored it; glancing at her watch again she saw there was only two minutes left until the train would leave for Hogwarts. Audrey glared at the entranceway to the platform, willing James to appear through it.

As though she had actually caused it to happen, James and another boy raced through the gateway, both looking flustered. Audrey clicked her tongue impatiently as she watched the two hurry to the train and heave their trunks onto it.

"Ah, there he is, dear", Mrs Bennett said, looking thoroughly relieved that her daughter's best friend had made it. "Well, I'll be seeing you at Christmas then dear. Have a wonderful semester!"

Hugging her mum tightly, Audrey said, "Bye mum, see you soon!" and stalked over to the train, which was now whistling loudly.

Hopping lightly onto the train and closing the door behind her, Audrey folded her arms and glared at James Potter, her neighbour and best friend, by what she considered to be unfortunate circumstances. James and she had grown up next to one another all their lives, and their parents had always been quite close. Since birth, she and James had been pushed together, and over time they had become best friends. Their parents had always hoped they would become more than friends, but it had never been like that. They were best friends, and best friends only, and it had taken the better part of sixteen years for their parents to realize that. As much as Audrey whined about James, she loved him very much and was glad to have him as one of her best friends.

James was lean yet muscular, from playing Quidditch for five years, and had extremely messy black hair. He wore round glasses and had big hazel eyes. He was very attractive and had loads of girls swooning over him, but since third year he had been in love with Audrey's other best friend, Lily Evans. Audrey didn't understand why the two just couldn't get along, but after six years of it, she'd come to realize that there was nothing she could do about it, and was just thankful she had them both.

Realizing she was losing her anger, Audrey quickly took a deep breath and, glaring at James, started her rant.

"James Potter! You missed our tradition of getting on the train together! How could you?! This is our final year and if this is how it's starting off I don't even want to know how the rest of it's going to be! You had me worried sick, what could possibly have made you so late that you barely caught the train?!"

"Sirius", James replied, glowering at the boy beside him, who was grinning sheepishly.

"I really need those extra few minutes in the bathroom!" Sirius Black defended, pushing his hair back from his face and grinning at James and Audrey.

Audrey turned her attention to Sirius. Sirius was a tall, muscular boy, with long black hair to his shoulders, stormy grey eyes and an aristocratic look about him. He was extremely attractive and even Audrey couldn't help but notice just how good-looking he was, even though they'd been good friends for six years. She didn't like to admit it, and never had except to Lily, but Audrey had had a huge crush on Sirius from second year to sixth. It had only ended when she'd had her first serious boyfriend, just last year.

Audrey, Lily, James and Sirius were all seventh-year Gryffindor's, and for the most part, all friends. The boys' other two roommates, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were also part of their group, as was Alice Taylor, the girls' roommate.

Shaking her head, Audrey rolled her eyes. "I've got a compartment in the middle, if you two want to come there", she said, motioning for them to get their trunks and start moving.

"Well, I would love to Aud", James started nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Thing is…I kinda have to go to the prefect's compartment because I've been made Head Boy", he finished in a rush, recoiling from her slightly.

Audrey stared. "_You_ were made Head Boy?" She asked, completely shell-shocked.

"That's what I said!" Sirius said, laughing.

Audrey started laughing too. "_What _was Dumbledore thinking letting you be Head Boy? Oh, this should be a good year, that's for sure".

Sirius and Audrey were now practically holding each other up as they laughed at James, who looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Cut it out you guys", he whined, as they wiped tears from their eyes, still chuckling. "I'm going to be the best Head Boy Hogwarts has ever seen, and you two will be eating your words soon enough!" He glared at them, and the two forced their smiles back, pretending to agree.

"That's right James, the best Head Boy ever", Audrey repeated, trying to hide a grin. "You run along then, make us proud".

James glared at her again.

"You'll both see", he said, whipping around and stalking towards the Prefect's compartment. "And while you're both doing nothing, why don't you make yourselves useful and take my trunk to your compartment?" He called over his shoulder, and Audrey could see a tell-tale smirk forming on his face.

Sirius and Audrey looked at each other, and both broke into peals of laughter again.

"I can't wait to see how this all turns out", Audrey grinned, picking up an end of James' trunk. "James as Head Boy? What is Hogwarts coming to?"

Sirius shook his head and grabbed an end of his trunk. The two walked together, pulling the trunks along until they reached Audrey's compartment.

Hoisting the trunks onto the luggage rack above, Sirius broke the silence.

"I pity the Head Girl this year, she'll definitely have her hands full with James", he said, laughing.

Audrey laughed too, and then stopped abruptly, frozen.

"Aud? What's up?" Sirius asked worriedly, glancing over at her.

"I've just remembered", she murmured, looking horrified.

"Just remembered what?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

Audrey stared up at him, unsure whether to laugh or cry.

"Lily owled me last week. She's Head Girl."

* * *

Sirius and Audrey sat in complete silence, staring in opposite directions. Audrey picked at a loose strand on the sleeve of her shirt, and Sirius was twisting his hands together anxiously.

The compartment door slid open, and Sirius and Audrey both cringed, expecting a furious Lily or a crushed James.

"You guys don't look so good", Peter Pettigrew, a short chubby boy observed, peering at the pair.

Audrey and Sirius shrugged, but neither said anything.

"What's with you two?" Peter asked, bemused.

Sirius and Audrey glanced at each other. "Well, James has been made Head Boy", Sirius said, trailing off.

"And Lily's been made Head Girl", Audrey finished, wincing at the thought.

Peter cringed.

"Good Lord, what are we going to do?" Peter asked, looking rather scared.

"That's what we were just thinking. What if Lily kills James?" Sirius said quietly, looking genuinely terrified at the thought.

Audrey laughed and the two boys glanced at her.

"Sorry", she said, holding back another laugh. "Come on you guys, she won't kill him! She'll just be…angry. I mean, this isn't the worst thing he's done, it's not even his fault this time".

Peter shook his head. "I don't think Lily will see it that way. Remember when McGonagall paired them as partners that one class two years ago?"

Everyone in the compartment shuddered.

"It's lucky McGonagall was watching and able to rush over to them before Evans attacked James", Sirius said, in a rather hushed tone. "I still wonder just what curse she was talking about when she said he'd never be able to have children once she was done with him".

"You know, I asked her about that after. She told me not to worry about it, that she wouldn't use it unless absolutely necessary", Audrey said thoughtfully, remembering that day two years ago.

"Point is, if she wanted to, she could kill him", Sirius said shakily. "If they're not back in ten minutes, I say we go check out the prefect's compartment".

"Sirius, calm down. Remus is with them too, he's a prefect, and you know he wouldn't let anything happen. They'll be back soon, just you two wait and see", Audrey said, glancing at the compartment and hoping Lily didn't use that curse she was talking about two years previously.

For the next five minutes the three remained completely silent, staring anxiously at the door. Just as Audrey was going to say maybe they should go and see what was going on, the trio jumped at a shout heard outside the compartment.

"I don't know how you did it Potter but I will be speaking with Dumbledore about this! You must have done some serious Dark magic to force him to make you Head Boy, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were expelled before term even started!"

Sirius and Audrey looked at each other and quickly tried to stifle their laughter as they heard the voices coming closer.

"Aw, Evans, it's not my fault Dumbledore chose me! Maybe he actually thought I'd be a good Head Boy! Are you going against what Dumbledore thinks, Evans? Because – ",

James was cut off by Lily, laughing shrilly.

"Dumbledore, think _you_ would be a good Head Boy?! That's a laugh right there! Anyone who would think you would make a good Head Boy has clearly gone round the bend!"

Before James could respond, the door to Sirius, Peter and Audrey's compartment was pushed open, and Lily Evans stood before the three, breathing heavily. James was behind her, looking annoyed and pleadingly at her. Remus stood a little ways back from the two, looking like he'd been in the midst of a battle.

"Oh, look, it's my _ex-_best friend. You know, the one who I put up with even though she insists on being best friends with Potter. The one who insists we hang out with the _Marauders_ even though they drive me absolutely crazy! The one who didn't even tell me that James-effing-Potter was made Head Boy when she _knew_ I had been made Head Girl!" Lily shouted, her eyes shining with rage.

"Lily, if I'd known James had been made Head Boy I would have told you", Audrey sighed, really not wanting to fight with her friend. "I only just found out when we got on the train. He never told me, I didn't see him this past week at all because I was in Wales with my mum, remember?"

Lily calmed down slightly and looked at Audrey rather guiltily.

"You're right, I'm sorry Aud, I totally forgot you hadn't even been home all week", she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it", Audrey said, glad Lily wasn't mad at her anymore. "I know James drives you nuts, I would have told you if I'd known".

"Well, if you're going to stay here, I'm going to go find Alice", Lily said, speaking about their other roommate, Alice Taylor.

Audrey nodded. "Sure, I'll come in with you girls in a bit".

Lily waved to Audrey, nodded curtly to the boys in the compartment and glowered at James who smiled weakly. She then stalked off, searching for a compartment that did not hold James Potter, or any other Marauder for that matter.

Once Lily had left the compartment, Remus and James scuttled in, James sitting beside Audrey and Remus sitting across from them between Sirius and Peter.

"That was the most bloody brutal prefect's meeting I have ever been to", Remus muttered, putting his head in his hands. "It's going to be a long year with you two always going at it".

"I don't 'go at it' with her, she does with me! I tried to be nice, did you see that Moony? Did you see when I offered to pass out the timetables? She smacked me on the head with them, and then passed them out herself!" James said indignantly, lying across the seat and putting his head in Audrey's lap.

Sirius snorted and everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm just picturing it", he said, grinning. "It'll be a rough year for you two, having to deal with Evan's and all".

"Hey!" Audrey interrupted. "Lily is a wonderful person; they don't have to 'deal with her'. Just because this one," she slapped James lightly on the head, "can't stop asking her out and pining over her doesn't mean she's a temperamental cow. It would drive any girl nuts!"

James looked up at her from her lap, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "But Aud, I didn't even ask her out", he whined, looking distraught. "I was very friendly and I didn't act conceited at all!"

Audrey opened her mouth to say something very sceptical about that but Remus cut across her.

"It's true, Audrey. He was trying, he didn't ask her out once, and didn't make any conceited comments, as far as I could tell".

"Well, she was probably just expecting one to come out sooner or later", Audrey said, shrugging and absently playing with James' hair. "If you just give her space she'll see the James Potter we all know and love. Well, the James Potter we all know", she teased.

James looked up at her sadly.

"Aud, why don't you love me?" He asked, looking thoroughly depressed.

Audrey laughed and bent down, kissing him on the nose.

"I do love you James, don't be silly", she said, smiling at him and continuing to play with his hair.

James turned his head and looked at the boys across from him smugly. "Did ya hear that guys? She loves me".

Remus and Peter laughed but Sirius shrugged; he looked very tense and annoyed.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Remus asked curiously. "You've been awfully quiet".

"Fine", Sirius shrugged again. "Just hungry. I'll go see if the trolley's come by yet, shall I?" And before anyone could say another word, he had gotten out of his seat and left the compartment.

Audrey frowned after him. "That was weird. He was being perfectly normal before".

James looked worriedly at Remus and Peter.

"What did I say?" He asked, bewildered.

* * *

Remus and Peter shook their heads, and the four looked concernedly at the door Sirius had just exited through, wondering what was going on with him.

After about half an hour, Sirius had still not returned to the compartment, and Audrey announced she was going to sit in with the girl's for a while and catch up with them. Kissing James on the cheek, and waving cheerfully to the other two, Audrey swept from the compartment and rushed to meet her friends.

"So Sirius fancies Audrey, hmm?" Remus said, not raising his glance from the book he was reading.

James, who had been lying across the seats, fell off and toppled to the ground, his mouth open in shock. Peter had gasped and was abruptly choking on a particularly large piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

Remus raised his eyes and looked surprised at the state of his friends.

"Oh", he said uncomfortably. "Never mind that, I just thought it was rather obvious, but, er, well I'll be getting back to my book, then". Raising the book in front of his reddening face Remus pretended to become completely absorbed with it.

"Moony! Does he really? How do you know? Why didn't he _tell_ me?" James asked indignantly, not moving from his spot on the floor.

Remus closed his book with a sigh and glanced wearily at James.

"Yes I think he really does, I know because he only got mad after Audrey had said she loved you and kissed you on the nose, and he didn't tell you because he doesn't want to believe he actually has _feelings_ for someone, I suppose, and also he would think it would upset you, him fancying your best mate and all".

James surveyed Remus seriously for a moment, then said suspiciously, "You can read minds, can't you? I always wondered, and I think it's true!"

Peter looked at Remus in amazement and, having finally swallowed the piece of gum, he asked, "Moony, what am I thinking right now?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, I can't read minds you idiots. It's just rather obvious, is all. It's not my fault you're both self-absorbed and oblivious". Picking up his book, Remus returned to the page he had been reading.

"Only…let's not tell him we know, hmm? He could get in one of those dark moods, you know how Padfoot can be", he said over the top of his book, turning the page easily.

James and Peter stared at each other, completely dumbfounded and nodded mutely. Picking himself up off the floor at last, James sat in his seat and stared out the window. He had come to three conclusions throughout the train ride. One, Lily Evans was always going to hate him, no matter what. Two, Sirius fancied Audrey, however odd that might seem, because if Moony said so, then it was likely to be true. And three, Remus wasn't an ordinary werewolf. He was a mind-reading werewolf, and James figured he'd have to admit it sooner or later.


	2. Shameless Flirting and Head Dorms

AN - So I thought I'd just put this chapter up to, just so everyone can see how far I've gotten. I'm actually working on chapter 3 right now, but I'm going to give it a few days and see how these chapters go over with everyone. Reviews are lovely, even if they're critical, i neeed feedback! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if I did would I be writing fan fiction?**

Several hours later, the Hogwarts Express chugged to a standstill in front of the Hogsmeade station, and Audrey, Lily and Alic

Several hours later, the Hogwarts Express chugged to a standstill in front of the Hogsmeade station, and Audrey, Lily and Alice hopped off, leaving their trunks in their compartment. Hurrying towards the horseless carriages, they chose one towards the back and seated themselves in it.

"So, Alice, you never told us how the meeting of Frank and your parents went", Lily said, breaking the silence as the carriages began moving towards the castle.

Frank Longbottom was a seventh year Hufflepuff and Alice's boyfriend; he had spent a weekend at her house, meeting her parents for the first time.

Alice giggled, her big blue eyes twinkling. "It went really well! They loved him. He was so charming, my mom even asked when he was going to hurry up and propose!"

Lily gasped. "Did she really? But she can't expect you two to be getting married!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I think she was joking, Lily, calm down. The point is, they really like him! I was so worried, I really wanted it to go well, and it did!"

"That's wonderful, Alice! You and Frank are so perfect together, I knew your parents would like him", Audrey said, beaming at her friend.

They spent the rest of the carriage ride discussing the absurdity of James Potter being made Head Boy, and how odd it felt to be entering their final year at Hogwarts.

At last, the carriage stopped and the three girls clambered out, hopping up the steps and through the great oak front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Walking through the Entrance Hall, the girls chattered happily as they joined their schoolmates and made their way into the Great Hall.

The girls took three seats in the centre of the Gryffindor table, while students milled around, trying to find their own seats.

"Evans, have I told you how simply ravishing you look today?"

James Potter slid into the seat across from Audrey, throwing her a wink and then smiling at Lily. Sirius, Remus and Peter slid in beside him. "If I haven't, might I say you look simply ravishing today".

Lily clenched her fists, and Audrey could hear her snarling under her breath.

"So, James, how was the rest of your train ride? I see Sirius made it back alive", Audrey said, hurriedly trying to change the subject. Sirius, who was sitting beside James, seemed slightly more cheered up, which relieved Audrey. It was strange to ever see Sirius not smiling or laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all extremely happy about that", James said airily. "What _I'm_ really happy about, though, is what I have just found out from dear old Minnie", James said, beaming at Lily.

"Potter, tell us what you're getting at or _shut up_", Lily said through gritted teeth. Remus and Peter exchanged a nervous glance, and both looked down. Sirius looked thoroughly entertained and James looked delighted.

"Well, Evans, after sending a heart-warming greeting towards dear McGonagall, she happened to mention something about a dorm. A Heads dorm", James clarified when Lily continued to look puzzled.

Lily's eyes widened. "A…Heads dorm?" She asked quietly.

James beamed. "Yes my dear Evans, a joined dorm just for the Head's. They didn't mention that in my letter! How exciting!"

Lily opened her mouth furiously, and Audrey thought she was about to shout at James in front of the entire Great Hall. Before she could say anything, however, James pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hush now, love, look, it's the first years!" He winked and then focused his attention on the thirty or so eleven year olds who were marching towards the staff table, looking small and frightened.

Lily looked murderously at James. Audrey met Sirius' gaze, and the two quickly looked away, trying to stifle their laughter. Audrey couldn't believe it. She hadn't known the Heads had their own private dorm! Of course, it could be one of James' pranks, but somehow Audrey didn't think so.

"Ignore him, Lily, we'll find out for sure after the feast", Audrey heard Alice whisper to Lily, who just nodded, still glaring at James.

Audrey couldn't concentrate on the Sorting; between James glancing at her and beaming, pointing at Lily and himself, and Lily muttering death threats under her breath while glaring at James, there was no way she could.

Just when she thought she would die of hunger, Roger Zenden was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I do have several announcements which can certainly wait until after our delicious feast!" Dumbledore sat down amid cheers and food instantly appeared on all of the plates.

Audrey picked up her knife and fork and began immediately putting as much food as possible onto her plate.

"Potter, you're completely disgusting", Lily said from beside Audrey, looking at James with what could only be described as revulsion.

Audrey looked up to see James eating two chicken legs at the same time, his mouth bursting from the amount of food he had forced into it. Beside James, Sirius had about half a steak in his mouth, and was currently attempting to drink his pumpkin juice without swallowing the food that was already in his mouth.

Audrey snorted and Lily promptly smacked her, giving her a look that plainly said not to encourage this type of behaviour. Audrey immediately bent her face over her plate, avoiding the gaze of the two boys, who were now grinning through their food.

"Lily, you really should be used to this by now. I don't think I've ever seen James and Sirius eat like normal people", Remus said from beside Sirius, while trying to shield his plate from the pieces of food that were falling from Sirius' mouth while he struggled to swallow it all.

"I will never get used to Potter. Or Black for that matter", Lily said, huffing and leaning away from James as he blew her a kiss, spraying food everywhere.

Remus laughed but hastily turned it into a hacking cough when Lily sent him a withering glare.

They spent the remainder of the feast in silence, except for James and Sirius, who were not halted in conversation by the enormous amounts of food they were forcing into their mouth, resulting in more food being sprayed across the table than actually staying in their mouths.

Finally, the feast had ended, Dumbledore had given a brief start of term speech, and the students were sent off to bed.

"So, Potter, if we have our own dorm then how come no one has notified me of it yet?" Lily asked, smirking.

James grinned at her and waved to someone over her shoulder. Turning around, Lily came face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter, if you would be so kind as to follow me, I'll lead you to your Head dorm", she said briskly.

Lily gazed at McGonagall, open-mouthed.

"There…there _is_ a Head dorm? Really?" She asked weakly.

"Why, yes Miss Evans, there really is. In fact, as I've already spoken of it to Mr Potter, he's well aware of how to get there, so you really won't be needing me. The password is _Felix Felicis_. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning." With a curt nod, McGonagall strode off, following Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

Lily stared after her professor, eyes wide with shock, her mouth still open.

"Well, Lily dearest, if you would be so kind, I will lead you to our room", James said, beaming and extending his arm.

Lily glanced at Audrey and Alice pleadingly, but the two just shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry, Lils, there's not much we can do about it. Just go on and check it out. If James is a prat just come back to our dorm if you really have to", Audrey said, patting Lily sympathetically on the arm.

Lily nodded, still too shocked to speak. Audrey walked over to James and whispered in his ear, "For Merlin sake, James, don't do anything stupid. Could you possibly get her to at least be friends with you? You two are killing me".

"Hey, it's killing me too! All I want is her to not hate me! What can I do?" James said back, rather loudly. Lily turned to stare at the two, and Audrey quickly hushed him.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, I want a tour of your dorm after classes!" Audrey said brightly, kissing James on the cheek, and waving to Lily. She made her way over to Sirius and left Lily and James to themselves.

"Two Galleons one of them gets killed before first class", Sirius muttered to her as they started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Have faith, Sirius. I'm sure they'll be fine", Audrey said looking around for Remus and Peter. Alice had already gone off to say goodbye to Frank.

"Really? You are?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. Audrey glanced at him and they both started laughing.

"Well, no, but I guess we'll have to wait and see tomorrow, won't we?" Audrey asked.

"I suppose", Sirius said, looking slightly downcast. "I didn't know the Heads had their own dorm. It's going to be odd, our dorm without Prongs".

"I know what you mean", Audrey sighed. "It'll just be me and Alice now; it'll be strange without Lily".

"If you happen to get lonely during the night", Sirius trailed off, winking at Audrey. She laughed and smacked his arm.

"You'll be the first I come to", she promised, rolling her eyes. Sirius grinned.

"I wonder what James and Lily are doing right now", he said thoughtfully as they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Fighting", Sirius and Audrey said at the same time, laughing. An annoyed huff came from beside them, and the two turned to see the Fat Lady staring at them pointedly.

"I'd like to get some sleep anytime soon, if you would be so kind as to give me the password", she hinted, folding her arms.

Sirius winked at the Fat Lady and said seductively, "perhaps I'd rather be out here with you, though".

Audrey burst into laughter. "Okay, ew! Sirius, you're such a pig. And Kneazle, please, let me in before you two start".

The Fat Lady blushed delicately and swung open, grinning cheekily at Sirius and sending Audrey a rather heated glare.

As they entered the Common Room Sirius pretended to be outraged with Audrey.

"You just ruined my chances with the best looking girl in Hogwarts!" He said indignantly, hands on his hips. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Who said I ruined your chances with me?" She teased, flipping back her long brown hair.

Sirius' mouth dropped open and he stared at her incredulously.

"Joking, obviously Sirius, but nice to know how horrified that image makes you!" Audrey said, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Sirius laughed, but it seemed rather strained and he didn't say anything else. A strange silence settled on them for a moment.

"Well, I'm just going to go up to bed then, I'm exhausted", Audrey said, breaking the silence, but watching Sirius carefully. He paused, then nodded.

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow, Aud", he replied, then bounded up the stairs to the dormitories before she could say another word.

Audrey watched him retreat curiously, wondering why he was acting so odd all of a sudden.

James took a deep breath, and promised himself he wouldn't say anything stupid. If he was smart about this, he would be sharing a dorm with Lily Evan's for his entire seventh year.

"Evans? There's practically no one left in the Hall, if you, er, want to go to the dorm now?" He asked tentatively.

Lily nodded, and throwing a glare in James' direction, she stormed out of the Hall, James following closely behind.

"Which way?" She asked without turning around.

"Er, I could lead us there instead of –", James started, but was immediately cut off by another glare sent his way. "Uh, well, then. Left down this hallway", he said, following Lily, and calling out occasional directions when necessary.

Finally the two reached a long blank strip of wall. Lily folded her arms and spun around to glare at James.

"Did you get us lost?" She asked, irritated. James shook his head trying not to grin.

"No, my dear Evans, we are not lost. If you will look to the left and down slightly, you will see what we need".

Lily glanced to the left of where she was standing, and bent down slightly, tracing a part of the wall with her finger. James bent down beside her.

"It's the school crest", Lily said, sounding surprised. "I must have passed this area hundreds of times, and I never knew the Head dorms were here. Well, I didn't know there were Head dorms at all, for that matter".

James straightened up and cleared his throat. "Felix Felicis", he said proudly.

Lily jumped back as the small painting of the crest grew larger and larger, until it was the size of a very large portrait. It swung open as if on a hinge, and Lily clambered eagerly inside, James close behind her.

True, James had known there was a Head dorm, but he hadn't known anything about what it looked like or what was inside of it. Therefore, when he walked in behind Lily, he felt his jaw drop, and his eyes widen in amazement.

It seemed the dorm had been decorated specifically for James and Lily. The walls were the scarlet color of Gryffindor, and hundreds of portraits were hung along them. The portraits held previous Head Boys and Head Girls, all of whom beamed and waved cheerfully at James and Lily. There were two gold couches facing a merrily crackling fire, with a scarlet rug lain out in front of the fireplace. There was a massive shelf, as tall as the room itself, covered completely by hundreds of tomes and a huge window overlooking the lake and part of the Forbidden Forest. James noticed there was a set of stone steps beside the bookshelf, and he assumed that was where the dormitories were.

"It's beautiful", Lily breathed, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah", James replied, unable to find anything else to say. The two stood there, closer than they normally would be standing, staring around their new room.

"Shall we check out the dormitories then?" James said, recovering from the initial shock he had felt when first entering the magnificent room.

Lily wrenched her gaze away from the hundreds of books, nodded, and the two walked in silence up the narrow stone stairs. When they reached the top, the pair noticed two doors, one on either side of the landing, and a large black curtain in front of them.

"What's this curtain?" Lily asked curiously, reaching out a hand to touch it. Grabbing a fistful of the material, Lily pulled the curtain to the side, revealing an old man seated on a rock.

The man in the portrait stared blankly at Lily and James, and then said, "Password?"

James and Lily exchanged a bewildered glance.

"Er, Felix Felicis?" James tried, but the old man looked at him despairingly and shook his head.

"Come on, you young ones. Where could I possibly lead to?" The man asked, crossing his legs and looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Suddenly, Lily gasped. "Of course! To our House Common Room! He must need the Gryffindor password!" Looking at the portrait Lily said clearly, "Kneazle".

The old man looked rather downcast that she had figured it out, and unwillingly swung forwards. A dark tunnel was all that could be seen, but the two now knew where it led to.

"That'll come in handy freaking Sirius out", James sniggered, but quickly stopped when Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's just check the dormitories, I don't want to walk through that long tunnel right now, I'm exhausted", Lily sighed, turning on her heel and entering the door on the right.

James shrugged and entered the door on the left. After about thirty seconds, the pair quickly exited the rooms they had just entered, grinning rather sheepishly at each other and walking into their correct room.

Their dorms were almost identical, except James' bed was a pale gold, with red walls, where Lily's bed was deep red, with gold walls. Both rooms had mahogany dressers and individual ceramic bathrooms, complete with a huge Jacuzzi tub in each one. Their trunks had been placed at the foot of the bed, and Lily's cat, Artemis, was already sprawled across her bed.

Wondering whether he ought to say goodnight to Lily, James poked his head out of his bedroom door, looking around for her. Less than five seconds later, Lily's head poked out of her bedroom door, looking around for James. When they saw each other, James forced himself not to smirk, and Lily forced herself not to glare.

"Well, 'night", they said simultaneously, and they both withdrew their heads from the doorway, slamming their separate doors shut.

James threw himself on his bed, grinning from ear to ear. She hadn't insulted him since they'd left the Great Hall. Feeling that some progress with Lily Evans was finally being made, James rolled onto his side and fell asleep, not bothering to change out of his robes.


	3. First Names and Denial

A.N - I _really_ shouldn't be doing this, because I don't even have one review! I have a lot of hits though, so I'm putting the next chapter up anyway. Even if this sucks, it would be much better if you told me and I didn't waste my time! Any feedback is good!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

The next day dawned bright and early at Hogwarts, the students struggling to get back to their everyday routine while at school. Audrey was having a particularly rough time of getting back into her Hogwarts routine; at home she slept in until about ten o'clock each morning, and was therefore completely off guard when Alice woke her at seven thirty.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, must we go through this every year? I just finished a shower, and you better hurry up if you want to be ready in time for breakfast", Alice said, throwing a pillow at Audrey. "And get up earlier in the summer if it's this hard every year", she said, laughing.

Audrey groaned, and shaking her long brown hair out of her eyes, she tiredly stumbled to the bathroom.

Due to her inability to wake up, Audrey and Alice were some of the last to stumble into breakfast. Giving Audrey a teasing glare, Alice shook her head, and wandered over to the Hufflepuff table to say hello to Frank. Audrey slid into a seat across from Lily who was, surprisingly, seated with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"I see you two are still alive", Audrey said, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it. "I'll be having those two Galleons then, Sirius".

Sirius stared at her blankly for a moment, then let out a bark of laughter.

"Fair enough", he chuckled, digging in the pockets of his robes and tossing two galleons over to Audrey.

Lily watched this exchange with narrowed eyes. "Did you two make a bet on whether or not James and I would kill each other?"

"Well, it's not – wait, did you just say James?" Audrey asked, her eyes wide. Sirius choked on his pumpkin juice and James looked completely astounded.

"N-no!" Lily shouted, trying to stop the blush that was creeping up her face. "No! I said Potter!"

"I think you said James", Peter piped up, oblivious to everyone's shock.

"I think so too", Sirius chorused, grinning but still looking surprised.

"You can all think what you want, I don't have time for this!" Lily stormed and, grabbing her bag, she jumped up from the table and hurried out of the Great Hall.

Audrey looked at James, her eyes still wide. "What exactly happened last night?"

"Nothing", James said, a dreamy expression on his face, "But in case you didn't hear, she just called me James!"

"Trust me, we heard. I thought I was going to have a heart attack", Remus muttered, speaking for the first time.

Sirius stared at James. "Seriously though, what happened last night?" He asked, repeating Audrey's question.

James sighed. "Nothing! We saw the dorm, it's amazing. We went to our rooms, said goodnight to each other and that was it".

"That was it? No insults, no snide comments, no fighting?" Remus asked, dumbfounded.

James shook his head. "Nope. None".

The four sat in complete silence, gaping at James, who now had a dreamy grin on his face and was completely oblivious to the looks the others were giving him.

"I think he's lost it", Peter whispered frantically, waving his hand in front of James' face.

"Him? I think _she's_ lost it. Why the bloody hell did she call him James?" Audrey asked, looking from Remus to Sirius. "I mean, remember yesterday? I thought at least one of them was going to come down to breakfast with injuries".

Remus and Sirius shrugged, looking thoroughly confused themselves.

"Well, we best get a move on then!" James said cheerily, coming out of his trance, but still grinning from ear to ear. He stood up, passing a piece of paper to Audrey. "Here's your timetable, love. You weren't here when McGonagall gave them out. We all have Herbology now".

The other four stared at him. James gave them all a smile and started walking out of the Hall. "You guys better hurry unless you want to be late for our first class all year!" He called back brightly.

The four exchanged wary glances and scuttled after James, arriving at greenhouse four just as the bell rang.

Walking into the greenhouse, Audrey saw Lily sitting at one of the tables by herself, staring darkly at a plant Audrey didn't recognize. Audrey slid into the seat next to her and smiled tentatively.

"Hey Lils", she said hesitantly, hoping her friend wasn't about to have a meltdown.

Lily turned to look at Audrey, a tormented look on her face. "Why the bloody hell did I call him James?" She moaned, mostly to herself.

Audrey shrugged. "Well, maybe you're finally realizing he's not that bad", she offered, but immediately regretted speaking at all when Lily glared at her.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? Audrey, this is _Potter_ we're talking about. Of _course_ he is that bad. He's worse! Clearly the stress he has caused me all these years is getting to me", she fumed, putting her face in her hands and groaning. "But why did I have to say it out loud?!"

"You mean you think of him as James in your head, hmm?" Audrey said coyly. Lily shot her a death glare and Audrey grinned meekly. "Um, just kidding?" She said, hoping Lily wouldn't shout at her again.

Lily just moaned and dropped her head onto her arms.

"Well, hello there, Audrey. Hello, _Lily_", James said, walking over to the girls and grinning. He slid into a seat behind them, with Sirius right next to him, Remus and Peter taking the seats behind them.

"Don't call me that", Lily said through gritted teeth.

"But if you can call me James then I suppose it's only fair that I call you Lily, Lily", James said eagerly.

Checking first to make sure Professor Sprout was busy with her Fanged Geraniums, Lily spun around, pulling her wand out and pointing it at James.

"Call me Lily one more time and I use that curse I told you about in fifth year", Lily snarled.

James and Sirius both cringed and leaned back slightly.

"Sure thing Lil-Evans", James said hastily.

Lily put her wand back in the pocket of her robes and spun around muttering, "git".

Alice walked in just then, waving to the girl's cheerfully and taking a seat by Lily.

Audrey looked at James sympathetically, then turned around to face Professor Sprout, who had now begun their lesson.

All throughout Herbology James Potter was sulking. He was sulking because he was in love with the girl he _knew_ was his soul mate, but he couldn't convince her of this fact. He was sulking because just as he had started to make progress with her, she had got mad at him all over again, putting them back to square one. And he was sulking because he was starting to think his future with her was never going to happen.

Perhaps if he hadn't been so caught up in his own thoughts, he would have noticed the look on his best friend's face as he stared at Audrey Bennett.

Sirius Black, Marauder and prankster, was well-known for his womanizing ways. It wasn't that he purposely dated girls for about a week and then dumped them, only to find another girl minutes later. He just got bored quickly and no girl so far could hold his attention for longer than a week. For reasons unbeknownst to him, girls wanted anything they could get from him, even with his reputation what it was.

Although it rather grated his nerves having girls constantly whining and flirting in front of him, Sirius was put out by one girl whom he seemed to have no affect on. Audrey Bennett.

Audrey was tall and gorgeous, with chestnut brown hair, a radiant smile and the darkest blue eyes Sirius had ever seen. Not only was she stunning, but she was funny, easygoing and brilliant.

Sirius had first met Audrey on his very first train ride to Hogwarts. He had just met James, and they had been discussing which House they were likely to be put in, when a small girl had tackled James, hugging and kissing him excitedly. James had introduced them and they'd all been friends ever since.

It hadn't been until the end of their sixth year that Sirius had felt any feelings towards Audrey that weren't brotherly or friendly. Audrey had been seeing a seventh year Ravenclaw, Gary Whittle for practically all of their sixth year. While the Marauders had been happy for Audrey, they hadn't liked having her spend so much more time with Gary and much less time with them. Gary was very controlling over Audrey, and hardly allowed her to spend any time with her friends. The Marauders eventually cornered Audrey and told her they thought Gary was no good, and she deserved someone much better. Audrey, of course, had been furious. She'd told the boys to mind their business and they'd had the worst fight of their friendship. For a whole month Audrey wouldn't speak to any of them, even James.

About one week before they were supposed to leave Hogwarts for their summer vacation, Sirius had come down to the common room late one night to find Audrey curled up in an armchair crying. He'd calmed her down enough to get the story out of her. Gary had said he had actual plans for his life and couldn't possibly have a relationship with someone who would still be in Hogwarts while he was pursuing a career in the ministry. She'd done all but beg him to give her another chance, to try and make them work until she was out of Hogwarts too, but he'd just laughed in her face.

Sirius' initial thoughts had been to hunt down the slimy git and hex him into oblivion, but Audrey had been so upset and she'd asked him to stay with her, so he did. They fell asleep together on the armchair, in each other's arms. Sirius had woken first, had seen her small hands holding him close to her, and her face looking so peaceful in sleep, and his heart had practically burst. He didn't know what the feeling was then, but as he spent the remaining week at Hogwarts, and then all of summer with her, he knew something had changed.

Somehow, he had developed some sort of feelings for the beautiful witch. He tried to deny it, but every time he saw her pay attention to James, it made his blood boil. He tried to convince himself that she would just be a good shag, but thinking about anyone shagging her and then chucking her made him clench his fists in anger. There was no denying he felt something for Audrey, but he couldn't bring himself to make anything of it. He was, after all, Sirius Black, and he had a reputation to uphold.

* * *

"You two were making me positively sick in Herbology", Remus said rather cheerfully as the Marauders headed across the sloping lawns of Hogwarts to their Transfiguration class. "Couldn't be more obvious, either of you, could you?"

"Obvious about what?" James asked sourly, kicking a pebble and staring forlornly after Lily, who was walking towards the castle with Alice and Audrey by her side.

"About fancying Lily and Audrey, you prat", Remus sighed, finally deciding it was time to confront Sirius about his crush on Audrey.

"I don't fancy Audrey!" James said indignantly, looking confusedly as Remus. "Haven't you even heard me for the past four years? I'm _meant_ to be with Lily", he finished dramatically.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You really are a prat, James. I meant, you are very obvious about fancying Lily, and _Sirius_ is very obvious about fancying Audrey".

Sirius, who had been gazing at the girls ahead of them immediately snapped his head around and glared at Remus.

"What! What are you…that doesn't even make…what!?"

James grinned. "Smooth, Padfoot", he chuckled, patting Sirius on the back. Sirius shrugged and glared pointedly at all of them.

"Oh Padfoot, relax. It's just really obvious. Moony told us all about it when you stormed out of our compartment on the train", James explained, grinning as Sirius' eyes widened in horror.

"What! You told her!?" He shouted, causing several people around them to glance over in alarm.

"Sirius, calm down", Remus sighed, shaking his head. "No, we didn't tell her, I told them what I thought once she had left".

"Well, it's not true", Sirius said through gritted teeth. "I don't fancy Audrey! I don't fancy anyone!"

"Then why did you get so mad when Audrey kissed James on the train?" Peter piped up. Sirius rounded on him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Sirius said coldly. "I was hungry, so I went to find the witch with the lunch trolley".

"For over half an hour?" James said, laughing. "Come on, Padfoot, we won't tell her! How long have you liked her?"

"I don't like her!" Sirius barked, seeming more like his Animagi form than his human self. "Maybe I just thought she'd be a good shag; it would be an accomplishment", he sneered.

James stopped walking and looked at him angrily. "That's one of my best mates you're talking about Padfoot! Why are you acting like such a wanker?"

"Because I don't like her, I never did, and this is how I have always been with girls!" Sirius shouted, and he stormed up to the castle, leaving his three friends behind.

"He is so in denial", Remus said, shaking his head.

"He's not good enough for her anyway, if he's just going to act like that", James said heatedly.

The three boys walked into the castle and to their Transfiguration class, arriving just as the bell rang. Taking their usual seats in the back, they noticed Sirius sitting with a blonde Hufflepuff, who was giggling and blushing madly. James shook his head, wondering why his best friend was being such a git.

* * *

Audrey and Lily had taken seats near the back, much to Lily's annoyance, but Audrey claimed she couldn't stand sitting in the front row again. Alice had taken a seat beside Frank, as they were sharing Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

Just as Lily had been thinking a seat in the back wouldn't be too bad, James, Remus and Peter stormed in, taking the seats just behind and to the left of her and Audrey.

Lily opened her mouth to beg Audrey to move seats but she closed it once she caught a bit of the boys' conversation.

"-Could just open his eyes for one second and see he actually likes someone", James was saying bitterly.

"We probably should have expected him to be in denial about -", Remus began, but the rest of his words were drowned out by McGonagall starting the lesson.

Although she couldn't be sure, Lily thought the boys must be talking about Sirius; he wasn't sitting with them, which was extremely odd, and he was the only boy she could think of who would be in denial about liking someone. She wasn't generally one for gossip, or eavesdropping for that matter, but Lily's curiosity had been piqued, so as McGonagall continued talking, Lily did something she had never done before; she didn't pay attention.

Unfortunately for her, the Marauders had been forced to pass notes back and forth, so McGonagall would not hear them talking. Sighing, Lily wondered what was going on with Sirius; Audrey had filled her in on him acting weird the second they had entered Gryffindor tower last night. Thinking of Sirius fancying anybody was laughable, but Lily was starting to think it was true.

"Whether he's in denial or not, how could he say that about her to me? She's one of my best mate's and he knows that, the wanker!" James whispered furiously, clearly unable to wait long enough to write his response.

"I know, I know", Remus said hurriedly, and the scratching of a quill could be heard again, as they continued their silent argument.

Lily had heard enough, however, and gasped with realization. Ripping a piece of parchment out of her bag, she quickly scribbled a note and passed it to Audrey.

_What did you say last night before Sirius went all weird? – L.E_

Audrey stared at the note for a moment, thinking, then wrote something back and tossed it over to Lily.

_**He'd just been flirting with the Fat Lady (more horrifying to witness than hear about, I assure you). Um, he said something about me ruining his chances with the hottest girl in Hogwarts, so I made a joke saying my chances with him weren't ruined. I think it surprised him, or grossed him out, because he looked shocked. That's about it. Why? – A.B**_

_And on the train? Remember you told Alice and I he left and never came back? What happened before he left? – L.E_

_**Nothing! I'd been talking to James and he'd asked why I don't love him, so I'd assured him I did and kissed him, but we were just kidding around, we do it all the time. Sirius said he was going to find the witch with the trolley. What are you on about, Lily? – A.B**_

_Remember how you used to fancy Sirius? Don't even try to deny it, because I listened to you go on for years. Do you still? – L.E_

Audrey blushed and burned the note quickly with her wand, just to make sure no one ever read it. She grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and scrawled a reply.

_**I went out with Gary to get over him, remember? – A.B**_

_Yes, I remember. But I notice you're avoiding the question. – L.E_

_**I'm not avoiding anything. I haven't liked Sirius since last year, since I started dating Gary – A.B**_

_That's not good news for Sirius, then. – L.E_

Audrey's brow furrowed. What was Lily getting at? She dipped her quill in her inkpot and was about to demand answers when the bell rang. Burning their second note quickly, Audrey dropped her Transfiguration book into her bag and bolted after Lily, who had already skipped down the aisle and was at the front of the class.

"Mind explaining that? We have our free period now", Audrey said curiously. Lily just nodded, aware of the Marauders walking past them. She couldn't help but notice James made no movement to flatter her, or ask her out, or anything.

At that moment, Alice ran towards the girls, pulling Frank behind her.

"Frank and I are going for a walk around the grounds", Alice said, beaming. "I'll meet up with you two at lunch, okay?"

"Okay", Audrey said, grinning at the pair. Lily beamed at the couple and nodded.

"You two have fun", she said, but Frank and Alice had already begun walking away, holding hands and looking at each other lovingly.

"They are too cute", Audrey sighed, watching them go. As they turned the corner she rounded on Lily. "Now, mind telling me what's going on?"

Lily shrugged. "Let's go in here", she pointed to an empty classroom a few doors down, and the pair hurried in, closing the door behind them.

Lily filled Audrey in on what she had heard the boys talking about.

"Okay, so you think Sirius likes someone", Audrey asked carefully, "What does that have to do with all those questions you were asking me in Transfiguration?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, no wonder you and James are best mates, you're both so thick!"

"Hey!" Audrey said, but she was cut off by Lily.

"Isn't it obvious? Sirius likes _you_!" Lily said loudly.

Audrey stared blankly at Lily for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Lily blinked, confused.

"What are you laughing at? It's true, it all adds up", Lily said, frustrated that Audrey didn't believe her.

"Lils, this is Sirius we're talking about! When has he ever liked a girl, ever? For more than a week", she added when Lily opened her mouth to answer.

"Think of all the times he's gone all weird the past two days! It's obvious to me, and to James and Remus and Pettigrew. You two will see it soon enough!"

Audrey smirked at her and Lily looked confused.

"Oh, it's obvious to _James_ is it? _James_ and I are so thick, are we?" Audrey asked sweetly. Lily grimaced.

"Ugh!" She shouted, stamping her foot. "No! I didn't mean – damn it!" Lily wrenched the door open and marched across the corridor, Audrey following her, trying to hold in her laughter.

A.N - Review and I'll love you forever! :)


	4. Library and Uneasiness

A.N - Okay so here's chapter 4. Updates might take slightly longer, because I'm writing exams now, and then I have to go back to work. I'll do my best to get a chapter up each week! Also, there's more story alerts on this story than reviews. I'd reallyy love to hear what you have to say about this story, because I'm not all too sure about it myself. I love reviews so click the grey box at the bottom and give me one! :)

**Disclaimer:** **I'm not J.K Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter**

Audrey spent the rest of her first day back to school happily joking and laughing with Lily and Alice. She noticed James was in a rather sour mood, but he cheered slightly when she told him in whispers of Lily calling him by his first name again. She shared a secret grin with Remus and James when they were assigned an essay in Defence Against the Dark Arts on lycanthropy, and was praised by Professor Slughorn when her potion turned precisely the same color blue as Lily's. By the end of the day, Audrey was happy she and her friends had fallen back into their old routine. Only one person seemed to evade her throughout the day.

Having every class together, it had been a difficult feat for Sirius to not talk to or look at Audrey throughout them all, but he managed it. Even during lunch he bolted his meal down and left quickly, claiming he needed to meet up with someone.

Audrey was now looking with a bitter expression towards the Hufflepuff table, where Lisa Stonewall, a dense and overly gigglish blonde was feeding Sirius bits of chicken off her fork. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as he leaned over and whispered something in Lisa's ear, causing her to giggle again and swat him playfully.

"Aud? Did you hear me?" Lily said from beside her, looking bewildered. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing", Audrey said, whipping around to face her friend. "I was just wondering why Sirius hasn't just become a Hufflepuff by now", she said gloomily, stabbing a potato repeatedly with her fork.

Lily nodded knowingly, a grin playing on her lips. "I can understand why Sirius sitting with Lisa would bother you. I can see why his flirting, which occurs everyday mind you, would bother you now of all days, after your crystal clear denial of any feelings for him".

"Glad you understand", Audrey said quietly, not wishing to have this discussion with James sitting right across from her. "Now what were you saying to me?"

Lily sighed. "Well you wanted to see the Head's dorm. I figured you could come check it out after dinner, unless you'd rather snarl about Sirius some more".

Ignoring this last jab, Audrey nodded excitedly. "Ooh, yes, I have been dying to!" She said happily, shoving a forkful of chicken into her mouth and chewing as fast as possible.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, we're not going until I'm finished eating and because, unlike the rest of you, I eat at a normal, human pace, you stuffing yourself will not speed things up."

Hearing the end of their conversation, James turned to Remus and Peter. "Do you guys want to check out the dorm too? It's really amazing". The boys murmured their agreement and continued eating. They looked rather odd without Sirius sitting between them, making a spectacle of himself. He never sat at another table for dinner, and was only ever missing from a meal on the rare occasions when a girl convinced him to sneak into a broom closet so close to a meal time.

Audrey glared over at Sirius again, wondering if Lily was right and she honestly _was_ the reason for his sudden coldness.

After dinner, Lily, Audrey, James, Remus and Peter marched to the Head's dorm together. Sirius had disappeared from the Great Hall shortly before dinner had ended, but the group had failed to mention his absence. Soon, the group had come to a blank strip of wall, and Lily had muttered the password.

As Remus, Peter and Audrey clambered through the entrance, all of their mouths dropped simultaneously. Audrey was amazed at how beautiful the room was, and squealed with delight as she raced up the stairs to check the bedrooms.

The boys rolled their eyes behind her and Lily just grinned, following her up the stairs. She found her lying in the Jacuzzi tub with no water running and her clothes still on.

"I'm so jealous. We're switching spots, okay? You sleep in our dorm and I'll take this one", Audrey sighed happily, now examining the various knobs on the Jacuzzi.

"As long as you're the one dealing with Ja-Potter, then that's fine with me", Lily said quickly. Audrey smirked.

"Aw Lils, you don't have to force yourself to say Potter just because I'll make fun of you", she said cheerfully. "I think you're suppressing love my dear Lily Evans".

"I think you have me confused with yourself. You know, obsessing over a boy for over four years, pretending it's no big deal that he may like you back but massacring a potato when he sits with someone else", Lily said, grinning at Audrey.

Scowling, Audrey hoisted herself out of the tub and wandered around the bedroom. "We'll see who's right. I predict you and James will be dating before I even _admit_ to these so-called feelings for Sirius".

Lily gasped. "Audrey Bennett! You take that back right this second!" Lily raised a pillow in warning.

Audrey laughed and pranced around singing, "Lily and James up in a tree! K-I-S-S-I –", She was cut off as Lily smacked her in the face with a pillow.

Audrey shrieked and grabbed a pillow off the bed as well, hitting Lily with it and laughing. "Lily! I don't judge you! James is very attractive! You two will have beautiful babies!" She hollered, getting another pillow in the stomach by a red-faced Lily.

"Take it back!" Lily screamed. "Audrey, take it back right now! I do _not_ like James!"

"Oh you don't like _James_, hmm? _James_ just isn't enough for you, is he? You're sure you don't _love_ _James_?" Audrey waggled her eyebrows, laughing when Lily turned beet red.

"I meant Potter! I don't like Potter!" Lily hollered, smacking Audrey again with the pillow.

"Fine, fine! You win! You don't like James", Audrey panted, throwing her pillow down in defeat. Lily chucked hers down too, glad the subject dropped. There was a pause, then –

"But you do _love_ him", Audrey cooed, hiding a laugh as she dodged the pillow Lily chucked at her.

Before Lily could throw another pillow in Audrey's direction, they heard a small cough from the door way. Turning quickly to their left, the two girls saw James, Remus and Peter standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Um, how long have you three been there?" Lily asked, trying to sound nonchalant. James shrugged, suppressing a grin and Remus and Peter looked away.

"Too long", Peter mumbled, causing Lily to blush.

"Around Audrey's erm, singing", Remus clarified, admiring the doorframe carefully.

Lily groaned, and threw Audrey a death glare. She smiled meekly back.

"Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. You can all leave", Lily said tiredly.

The boys immediately jumped and raced down the stairs. Audrey gave Lily a big hug and, laughing quietly, left the room too.

* * *

September at Hogwarts passed by quickly, with the blistering winds of October roaring around the grounds before the students knew it.

Being in their final, and NEWT, year at Hogwarts, the seventh years were piled high with work. James had an exceptionally full plate, and the pressure was mounting.

On top of the larger than usual homework load, James also had his responsibilities as chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team to fulfill, as well as Head Boy duties. He was always rushing around, needing to be somewhere or other, and, to their great horror (and Remus' joy), the Marauders had actually found him once in the _library_. James had hastily explained his need to finish his Charms essay, but that hadn't stopped Sirius.

"How _dare_ you!?" Sirius roared, his fist slamming onto the table James was scribbling away at. "What did we say about the library, Prongs? If you're in here with a girl, and no books within the immediate vicinity then it's acceptable. This", he gestured frantically to the books, quills, and numerous pieces of parchment surrounding James, "is _not_ acceptable! Who do you think you are, Moony or something?"

Remus rolled his eyes and was about to defend James when Madam Pince bustled over, looking alarmed.

"Mister Black what did I say last time? You are banned from this library! Get out before I call the Headmaster", she shrieked, pointing a bony finger towards the door, her eyes popping.

Sirius yelped and scurried out, but not before glowering at James. Peter followed him fretfully, but Remus sat down heavily by James, watching him struggle to get his things together.

Deciding it was useless, James let his head drop onto his arm and moaned. Remus patted his shoulder comfortingly, waiting for him to speak.

After a moment James lifted his head off his arm, staring at Remus hopelessly.

"Moony, what am I gonna do? It's only October, and I have so much to do! I never should have been made Head Boy, everyone was right. I can't keep up with everything! On top of school and Quidditch it's just so much!

"Granted, Lily does most of the duties, but she _demands_ all the time that I help out. She's driving me crazy, Moony! She doesn't notice that I'm _trying_ to not be the prat I had been to her for the past six years. I'm _trying_ to show her the side of me you guys see, just like you guys told me too. But she doesn't buy it; she thinks I'm up to no good, no matter what! She is the first person who would say I'm not right for this Head Boy stuff and I'm starting to think she's right. I'm not cut out for it, it should have been you not me", James finished his rant dejectedly and dropped his head once more.

Remus was now shaking his head, although James couldn't see, as his vision was muffled by his arm.

"James, don't take it out on yourself like this. You just need some balance; you're more than capable of fulfilling all your duties this year. Quidditch practice is three times a week, right? Well, you get Lily to make all your patrolling times on days without Quidditch. You'll have to use Sundays for homework, and do what you can in between. This is new, and this year is going to be different for all of us, but you can handle it James. You're going to be fine", Remus said confidently.

James lifted his head off his arm once more, smiling slightly. "You know, Remus, you're right. I can handle this because I'm James Potter!" He faltered slightly when Remus rolled his eyes. "Er, I mean, I can handle this because…even though I may be James Potter, it's my, er, good looks and courage that gets me through things? No? Erm, my confidence and natural skills?" His smile turned to a frown of confusion as Remus shook his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Give me a hint!" James pleaded now, "Come on, Moony, why can I do this then? Quick-wit and a way with the women? Abnormal brilliance and determination? Quidditch talent and pranking abilities?"

Remus sighed, and got up silently, walking out of the library. James stuffed everything in his bag and hurried after him.

"Lean physique and good humor? Mysterious nature and brilliant wand work? Radiant smile and –"

"Will you stop!?" Remus finally shouted, completely exasperated. "You can do this because you're a smart wizard, we can help you find balance and Sirius, Peter and I will help you out when you need it! Now for Merlin's sake will you desist?"

James nodded, pondering. "So what you're saying is, it's all because of you and _your_ brilliance that I'm going to be a good Head Boy?"

Remus mulled that over, then nodded once. "I'm satisfied with that one", he said, smirking. James rolled his eyes and the two laughed, meeting up with Sirius and Peter, far away from the library.

* * *

Audrey slammed her Charm's book shut with a dull thud, grimacing. She was sitting in the library with Lily and Alice, working on their Charms essay. Audrey hadn't even noticed James sitting on the other side of the book case until Sirius had stormed in and made a scene.

Lily looked uneasy as she, too, closed her Charm's book, but Audrey knew their minds were on different matters.

Lily was wearing the expression she'd been using the past month any time James showed weakening when she yelled at him; before, it had always been a game, and he had been fine to yell back, or promise to stop whatever had bugged her – as long as she went out with him.

Now, James was different. He had yet to ask her out all year, only rarely made comments towards her looking beautiful or gorgeous, and had even stopped sending her love letters at breakfast time.

The most noticeable of all changes, however, was that James had stopped fighting back. He'd finish something when she demanded he did, do something when she asked and even try and help out when she wasn't asking for help. He was doing everything he could to show her that he wasn't the same boy that had driven her crazy.

The uncomfortable look on her face made Audrey think Lily was finally understanding that James wasn't as bad as she made him out to be. She certainly looked upset; Audrey assumed it was because of what James had said, about trying so hard, but she couldn't be sure. This was one thing Lily wasn't going to talk about.

Audrey was feeling uneasy as well; she guessed it showed on her face, too. But she wasn't feeling uneasy about James, although she did feel a pang of hurt for how much he was trying, and how little progress he seemed to be making.

No, Audrey was uneasy because of James's best friend – Sirius Black.

Although he had acted strange during the first day back to school, over the next month Sirius had been right back to his old self. He and the Marauders had no problems, and he even made sly jokes towards Lily now and then.

The only difference in Sirius was the lack of attention he was paying to Audrey. Since Audrey had known him, the two had been very close. It started because of their friendship with James, but it became more than that, and Sirius became another of Audrey's best friends.

Since that first day back, Sirius had yet to speak to Audrey. He didn't seem to be angry with her, or if he was he wasn't showing it; he seemed to be more unaware of her existence, his eyes sliding over her automatically whenever she happened to be around him.

At first, Audrey had been totally confused. She'd tried to engage him in conversation, and he would respond politely but be off at the first opportunity he could. It was driving Audrey absolutely mad, and had Lily not been so preoccupied with James these days, or trying to deny any feelings towards James that were not disgust and horror, she hadn't picked up on her best friend's anxiety about Sirius.

"Okay, really though, what is _up_ with you two? Why are you moping around _now_?" Alice sighed, closing her Charm's book as well. "I swear, every time James or Sirius is around you two become all quiet and upset."

Lily and Audrey whipped around to face Alice.

"Weare _not_ moping!"

"I'm not quiet or upset! And if I was it certainly wouldn't be because of those two!"

Alice eyed the two girls shrewdly. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but you two better figure it out. I have to go meet up with Frank, but you two better have this resolved next time I see you!" Alice tossed her books into her bag and flounced out of the library.

Lily and Audrey glanced at each other looking grim. Lily decided to break the silence.

"So…you fancy Sirius then, hmm? Admitting it yet?" She asked, smirking.

"Fancy James much? Or are you waiting for the perfect time to tell us?" Audrey shot back.

"I _don't_ fancy James," Lily growled quickly, folding her arms.

"Well, I _don't _fancy Sirius," Audrey said, folding her arms as well. Lily sighed.

"We're not getting anywhere. Okay, so what's up then? Why are you always glaring at him, and why's he never talking to you?"

Audrey was taken aback. "I didn't think you noticed any of that. You never said anything."

Lily shrugged. "Well, you didn't look like you were open to the conversation, and I've been a little distracted…" She trailed off uncomfortably.

"Well, I don't know why he won't talk to me. We've maybe said three words to each other since term started," Audrey shook her head gloomily. "I tried at first, but he was acting so…formal. It wasn't like him, and he won't even look at me now."

Lily sighed sympathetically. "He likes you Audrey. It's way too obvious. Why else would he ignore you?"

"I don't know, but I don't think you're right," Audrey argued. "I'll try and get it out of James; I haven't mentioned it to him yet."

Lily opened her mouth to say something back, but must have thought better of it, because she closed her mouth quickly.

"So…what's with you and James, then?" Audrey asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily hedged, picking at a loose strand on her robe.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "I mean, why are you not constantly fighting? Why do you look upset every time he gives in? Why haven't you noticed all his attempts to show you he's not half bad?"

Lily opened her mouth but again seemed to think better of it and closed it firmly. After a few moments, Audrey sighed.

"Listen, Lils, you can deny feelings for James all you want – maybe you don't even have any. But you can't deny that he's an amazing guy, and he's trying so hard to show you that. Give him a little more credit, yeah?"

Before Lily could reply, Audrey shoved her Charm's book and parchment into her bag and strode out of the library.

Lily sat unmoving at the empty table for a few minutes. Finally, she stuffed her book into her bag and, wiping away the single tear that had managed to escape, she left the library quickly, looking down the whole way.


	5. Full Moon and Healing Spells

A

A.N – There's really no excuse for why this chapter took so long. I have about a thousand excuses, including a broken laptop, but you don't want to hear them. I will hopefully have chapters up much quicker in future! Also, the chapters may seem to be shorter than usually for the next few chapters. After some feedback, I'm thinking straight to the point with shorter but more chapters will be better than long and dull chapters. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Never owned HP, never will.**

Over the next week, Audrey and Lily did not mention their conversation in the library. They did, however, eye one another furtively whenever James or Sirius was around. They seemed to be determined to convince one another about their true feelings of the two boys, and were carefully gathering evidence.

Audrey avoided Sirius at all costs. She refused to give Lily any satisfaction by showing how much she missed having him around, and how much she wished he would talk to her. No matter how much she tried to avoid Sirius, however, Audrey sometimes caught herself staring at him. Whenever she shook herself out of this, she could swear Lily was smiling slightly from beside her, avoiding eye contact.

Audrey also took it upon herself to examine the relationship between James and Lily. She noticed Lily was more polite to James, in a formal kind of way. She was careful to call him "Potter" and never James, and interacted with him as little as possible.

Audrey knew they were both being overly-stubborn but she didn't care. Lily would see soon enough that James isn't at all as bad as she made him out to be. As for Sirius, Audrey could only hope he would get over whatever was bothering him and be himself around her again.

Even with Lily constantly scrutinizing her every move, and her doing the same to Lily, Audrey had more pressing matters. It was one week before Halloween and it was the full moon.

Being best friends with the Marauders meant Audrey had noticed Remus' constant absences, and weak excuses. The Marauders, of course, had taken it upon themselves to find out exactly what was going on with him.

One day in their second year, James had rushed up to Audrey and explained everything; how Remus was a werewolf and Sirius, Peter and he were going to become Animagi so they could be with him every month.

Although Audrey had thought they were very brave and loyal to do this for their friend, she hadn't wanted to become an Animagus illegally. Therefore, every month while the Marauders were running around the school grounds, Audrey was sitting in the common room, anxiously waiting for their return. She was always worried something would happen, and they chided her every month for being so worrisome.

Even though they had been doing this once a month for almost two years, Audrey still waited up all night for them to return. Tonight wouldn't be any different; she couldn't possibly sleep while they were out there.

The day rushed by far too quickly, and all too soon James was kissing her on the cheek, telling her to get some rest and not be so foolish, and Sirius was bounding around, excited for the night to start. Remus was already being led to the Shrieking Shack by Madam Pomfrey, and the other boys were preparing to leave under cover of James' Invisibility Cloak.

"We'll see you soon!" James assured her, as he, Sirius and Peter threw the cloak over themselves. "And go to sleep this time, yeah? Nothing ever happens, Aud."

Audrey could practically hear James rolling his eyes from under the cloak. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" she whispered, curling up in the armchair by the window, preparing for a night of pure worry.

"Yeah, yeah," the boys chorused, and Audrey saw the portrait hole open and then close. She sighed and rubbed her head, already beginning to worry about the trouble those boys could get themselves into.

Audrey jumped, glancing around the dark common room blearily. She must have dozed off, but she could have sworn she heard a thumping noise from the corner. Glancing at her watch she thought it must be too early for the boys to be back, so she whipped out her wand and walked cautiously over to the portrait hole.

She heard a moan and instantly raised her wand. Letting out a shaky breath she demanded, "Who's there?"

"Audrey? You're still up?" The voice asked, and it sounded as though they were talking through clenched teeth.

Audrey ignited the end of her wand, and shone the beam of light towards the voice. Sirius was hunched against the wall by the portrait hole, holding his leg and grimacing in pain. Audrey gasped and dropped to her knees hastily.

"Of course I'm still up! I sit up every month in complete fear. And you boys always wonder why – well look! What the hell happened?" She asked shakily, shining the light on his leg. It was bent at an odd angle and Audrey realized it was broken.

"Moony got a little out of hand," Sirius said, breathing heavily. "Mind fixing this up for me? I'm not so sure I could manage a decent healing spell right now," he laughed softly, but immediately gritted his teeth in pain again and gripped his leg tighter.

"I'm not sure Sirius," she hesitated, biting her lower lip. "Shouldn't you just go see Madam Pomfrey? What if I make it worse?"

Sirius groaned. "Audrey, you can do it. I can't walk like this and it's three in the morning. It looks rather suspicious. Plus," Sirius turned slightly, wincing, so Audrey could see the gash in his shoulder. "She's going to know that's from an animal. I can't risk getting Moony into trouble."

Audrey was still unconvinced. She knew the incantation but it was always better to see the matron rather than risk healing someone yourself.

"Please, Audrey, just do it," Sirius panted, closing his eyes. She saw the pain on his face and nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

Rolling up her sleeves, Audrey whispered, "If I make this worse I'm going to kill you." Sirius chuckled softly and kept his eyes tightly shut as she raised her wand.

"_Episkey_," she said clearly, pointing to his leg. Sirius grimaced as his leg mended immediately, looking completely normal.

"Is it okay?" Audrey asked, shaking slightly. Sirius moved his leg slowly and nodded.

"Just like Pomfrey always does. Brilliant," he said, opening his eyes and grinning at her. "Now, mind fixing up this gash?" He turned to the left so she had full view of his right shoulder.

Muttering the incantation, Audrey watched anxiously as Sirius' shoulder instantly healed itself, leaving the skin just slightly red. She let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and brushed her fingers across his shoulder.

"Does that hurt?" She asked, still trembling slightly. Sirius shook his head and she smiled.

"Good," she sighed. Then she smacked him on the head angrily.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"For being a bloody prat! Every full moon I sit up all night, worried sick about you four. Every full moon you all criticize me for it, telling me to stop being such a wimp. Well look what happened! If I hadn't been down here, what would you have done? Have you absolutely lost your mind? Why cant you boys just be reasonable and take the necessary precautions? Merlin, you're so immature and I have to worry about you all and I'm right for worrying because look what hap-" Audrey was cut off by Sirius' lips pressing softly against hers.

She gasped, hardly daring to believe this was actually happening. She carefully kissed him back, closing her eyes and moving her hands to wrap around his neck. He brushed his tongue lightly along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth eagerly, melting into the kiss.

After a few minutes, the two broke apart, breathing heavily. Audrey stared into Sirius' eyes for a moment, then looked down and pinched her arm hard.

"Ow," she muttered as Sirius looked at her strangely.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I thought I might be dreaming," she mumbled. Sirius let out a bark of laughter and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You dream about me?" He asked quietly. Audrey held his gaze, her heart thudding loudly.

"Maybe," she practically whispered. Sirius smiled crookedly at her and bent down to kiss her gently once more.

The two broke apart quickly as they heard voices on the other side of the portrait hole. Hearing James' voice, Audrey bounded towards an armchair and fell into it as Sirius threw himself onto the couch beside her.

James and Peter stumbled into the common room, looking worried.

"Padfoot!" James cried, racing to Sirius' side. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Sirius' said easily. "Aud fixed me up."

James sighed in relief and flopped down beside Sirius. "Thank Merlin. You scared us have to death when you yelped and then hobbled away!"

"Well, Moony was a little crazy tonight," Sirius said anxiously. "How did you manage with him when I left?"

"We were fine, he's in the Shrieking Shack now. He will be transforming any minute now."

Sirius nodded and, getting to his feet, said, "Well I'm off to bed then. Long night, you know. I'll get a few hours in before breakfast."

"Yes, I'm going to bed too," Audrey said, speaking for the first time since James and Peter had shown up, and prancing to the staircase. "Goodnight boys."

The boys murmured their goodnights, and Audrey leapt up the stairs, pushed open the door to her dormitory and collapsed on her bed, grinning madly.


End file.
